<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You and I be an Us? by Shakinnmovin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693487">Can You and I be an Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin'>Shakinnmovin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Natasha Romanov isn't Dead, Sharon and Tony have a cousin-like relationship, Steve doesn't go back in time, Tony Stark isn't dead, Vision isn't Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is an Avenger and trying to right his wrongs. Will he find a partner to share his life on the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter &amp; Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You and I be an Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn’t remember trying to kill Sharon. That part of his life was slightly blurry. The only reason he even knew was because Steve had filled him in after Shuri had partially restored his memories and reversed a majority of the brainwashing done by Hydra.</p><p>Tony was a little apprehensive of welcoming him into the fold. Bucky couldn’t blame him. After all, he did kill Tony’s parents. Not that he remembered any of it. Natasha and him has crossed paths when they both were the top European assassins. Apart from Steve, Natasha was the only other person who seemed to be comfortable around him. Sam was nice to him but it was obvious that he preferred Steve, and Scott's company over his. Vision and Wanda were too engrossed in each other to notice anyone around them. They weren’t overly affectionate, but they did stick to each other more often than not. Everyone else was neutral toward him which made him more nervous than people hating him.</p><p>Bucky was with the Avengers for a little over three months when Sharon walked into the conference room. She gently touched Natasha’s shoulder before she sunk into the seat next to her. Natsha in return greeted her with a big smile, covered her mouth, and whispered something to her. Sharon rolled her eyes and let out a fake laugh.</p><p>Pepper, who almost never attended the weekly briefings, greeted Sharon and sat on the other side of her. That was when Bucky realized that Sharon was more than what met the eye. She was important but in an inconspicuous way. Maybe that’s why she was such a good spy.</p><p>Bucky turned to Steve to ask him about Sharon but before he could, Tony walked in signaling the start of the meeting. Tony had his iPad in front of him and pressed a couple of buttons to darken the room as the projection screen rolled down.</p><p>“The is the first time in a long time that all the Avengers have assembled together. Someone is always off on a mission and I am grateful that we can gather today. Vision, Bruce, Sharon and I have taken all your personal history, abilities, psychologically evaluations, and personalities plus your instincts during all your missions and formed a few different groups. The group will be assigned depending on the assignment.”</p><p>“But before we dwell into all that,” Tony continued, “ I would like to take this opportunity to welcome Sharon Carter back from her extended assignment. She is an important asset to the team.”</p><p>Bucky noted how Sharon covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Pepper leaned over and gave her a side hug. He turned slightly in his chair to look at Steve whose face wore a friendly smile. He knew Steve and Sharon had been involved for a while. Steve never divulged much details but Sam teased him now and then, letting some small detail slip about the relationship.</p><p>The rest of the meeting was detailing every group and how they would function. There were eight groups of varying sizes. Bucky was in four of them which seemed slightly above the average, three of them were with Steve. Even though he was relieved that people thought he could go on a mission without Steve, he was hoping he would never have to. He still feared that his brain could be activated to become the Winter Soldier again even though Shuri had assured him that she had reprogrammed that part of his brain and reactivation was virtually impossible.</p><p>Maybe one day he could function as a normal human and not wake up in terror. Not worry that he would lose control. Not worry that Hydra would capture him and torture him into mindlessness. Not need constant assurance from Steve that things will be alright. </p><p>Bucky forced himself to listen to Tony again. “So, everyone has their specially designed Avengers phone. Keep it close to you at all times and keep it charged. Have your overnight bag ready and accessible even if you are going out for a quick errand. Alright, then, happy Friday and glad that you are all home!”</p><p>The lights overhead lit up and immediately the chairs scrapped back as people hurriedly filed out of the conference room. Bucky felt a hand slap his back. Turning around, he saw Clint smiling at him. </p><p>“Just got back from Romania and all I can think of is Papanași,” Clint said.</p><p>“I can see that you have a little roll growing over there.” Bucky laughed as he pointed at Clint’s stomach. “My grandmother made it all the time so I know how difficult it is to resist.”</p><p>“Dude, I don’t even feel guilty about this roll. Perched days on end, trying to get my target, Papanași was my only solace.”</p><p>“Well, your mission was a success so you deserved it.” Steve got up and stretched. “I’m going to talk to Sharon.”</p><p>Both Clint and Bucky watched Steve make his way to the other side of the room, Clint with amusement and Bucky slightly confused by the sudden pressure on his chest. Sharon was chatting with Wanda and Vision when she saw Steve approaching. She smiled at him and returned the hug that Steve initiated.</p><p>“Is Steve making his move?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Nah! They’re just friends. It wasn’t like they were serious or anything. I just like pulling his leg since he hated it so much.” Sam yawned. “I’m off to the compound. I need a good night’s rest.”</p><p>“My kids are waiting for me to watch some movie. I’ll be asleep in ten minutes flat.” Clint shrugged.</p><p>“Shar-bear!” Tony’s booming voice filled the room.</p><p>“Tone, I’ve told you to stop calling me that at work.”</p><p>Tony smirked and wrapped his arm around Sharon’s waist. “It’s 5:00 pm on a Friday. We’re off the clock.”</p><p>Sharon let out an exasperated sigh. “Pepper, why do you want to marry this man-child? You can do sooooo much better.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m charming, rich, and don’t forget, I’m great with kids.”</p><p>“Please- the only reason you were great with me was because you were and still are one.”</p><p>Bucky watched the exchange with confusion.</p><p>“Ready to go, Buck.” Steve pulled on jacket.</p><p>“Yup.” Bucky and Steve lived a few streets away from each other but within walking distance of the Avengers Tower. “Want to hit that deep-dish pizza place on the way home?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The two super soldiers left in building and walked to the pizza place. With their high metabolism, they had to eat high calorie meals several times a day. </p><p>“So, what the deal with Sharon and Tony?” Bucky bit into his pepperoni pizza.</p><p>“They grew up together. Sharon, as you know, is Peggy’s great niece and Peggy was close to Howard, Tony’s dad. Sharon’s parents weren’t really around and she spent a lot of time in the Stark house especially after Tony’s…after he went to college.”</p><p>“After I killed his parents, you mean.”</p><p>“Buck- that wasn’t you. That was Hydra.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“Tony’s like Sharon’s big brother and uncle rolled into one. They aren’t blood, but they are each other’s family. Pepper was also a huge influence on her growing up. Sharon is 15 years younger than Tony but she always held her own against Tony.”</p><p>“Yeah. She did steal Sam’s wings and your shield. Tony must have been pissed.”</p><p>“Sharon is very black and white so she helped us out. Tony forgave her ten seconds after he found out.”</p><p>“And what about you and Sharon?”</p><p>“We tried but it was like dating myself. She is so much like me. We ended up being better friends than anything else.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Interested in anyone?”</p><p>“Gosh! No way. I am so far from being ready to date.”</p><p>“I am too. I’m too old-fashioned to be dating girls from this generation.”</p><p>“I know,” Bucky said, “And I don’t want to put anyone in danger.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I can’t help it. I keep thinking of all the things that I’ve done.”</p><p>“That wasn’t…”</p><p>“Steve, you can keep saying it, but it was me. Brainwashed or not, it was my hands that killed these people. Apart from that, it’s us fighting bad guys all the time. They could find our families and hurt them.”</p><p>“There are so many Avengers who make it work.” Steve said.</p><p>Bucky cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, “Who?”</p><p>“Wanda and Vision.”</p><p>“Both are Avengers, they can take care of themselves.”</p><p>“Clint?”</p><p>“Fury had to pull some major strings to make that happen. Clint can’t talk about his family and his family lived in the middle of nowhere until they moved to the Avengers tower which they rarely leave unless it’s in armored cars surrounded by bodyguards.”</p><p>“Pepper and Tony?”</p><p>“She is a semi-Avenger too.”</p><p>Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “Shoot! Are you right about this?”</p><p>“I am sorry to say that I am.” Bucky gulped his beer. It didn’t do much for him but he liked the taste. He tapped the bottle. “We need to ask Thor to bring the good stuff.” He got up from his seat and placed a ten-dollar bill on the table.</p><p>“Buck- you deserve to be happy. I deserve to be happy. I’m not giving up on getting married and having a family and neither should you.”</p><p>Bucky smiled not sure Steve was right this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>